This and That
by ayakuma
Summary: 'What's your problem' Usui take her hand to stop her. 'It's you! You're my problem!


This story is taken time the next day after chapter ?, after Usui stops Misaki's confession at his apartment.

I do not own 'Kaichou Wa Maid Sama'

* * *

Misaki take her seat in the class. It's a tiring morning after the daily inspection, but felt more tiring than the other day since she didn't sleep well lately.

_It's been 3 days and I haven't seen him as well_

'Misa-chaaaaaaaan~ are you okay?' Sakura and Shizuko in front of her suddenly.

'Ah? Oh I'm fine, just a little bit tired after the inspection'

'But you looks horrible with your dark circle under your eyes' Shizuko adding

'Yeah and you looks pale, you'd better go to school firm, Misa-chan..' Sakura looks anxious

'No, It's okay, I'm fine. I'll go there when I feel I really need to' She smiled to them.

The bell rang and the class started. Misaki couldn't pay any attention to the teacher, not only because her head felt so dizzy but also she thought about something else.

_He didn't show up since that day. Did he avoid me?_

_Why did he stop me that day? Is there any correlation with his brother?_

_How should I act if we meet?_

The lesson goes and she felt worse. She can't see well and she trembled so much. But it's not Misaki if she's not rock headed, she hold the pain and stay in the class.

Misaki stands for her lunch. Sakura and Shizuko said they will go first. She trembled walk through the corridor and finally downstairs. They usually eat outside the school building under the tree. She saw them waving at her there. She walks slowly but then felt that she can't stand it anymore. Misaki fell to the ground, fainted, with Sakura and ? screaming.

* * *

'Misa… Misa…'

She woke up and realize that she's in the school firm. Sakura and Shizuko looked at her anxiously.

'Ugh..' Misaki get up and sit on the bed.

'Are you okay?' Sakura half crying

'We've told you to have a rest. This is what happened if you'r so stubborn!' Shizuko said

'I'm sorry.. I'm fine, It's just I need some rest.'

'You do! Now go back to sleep, we'll wait for you here.' Misaki has no strength to answer, she lean down and sleep soundly.

* * *

'Nggh..' Misaki awaken. The school firm is so quiet.

_They must have gone back to the class_

She looks at her watch. Still 30 minutes before the next class started, so she decided to have some fresh air first. She stands and walks to the door.

'Where are you going?' Misaki stopped by a voice she knew very well. Usui is there, sitting on teacher's chair far behind her.

'What are you doing here?' She asks back without turning her face.

'I'm here all the time. Who do you think carrying you here?'

_I see, Sakura and Shizuko left me because Usui is here_

'I need some fresh air' Misaki walks leaving him behind.

'I'm going with you'

Misaki leads the way to the roof with Usui walks behind her. They reached there. Misaki walks while Usui closed the door. Trembled, she's about to fell when Usui catch her shoulder. Their eyes met.

'What is it?' Usui ask her

'What?'

'What's your problem? You look horrible' Usui ask.

'Where are you lately? I didn't saw you at school' Misaki avoid his eyes, asking him back.

'There are something I have to do…'

'Enough!' Misaki turns angrily

'What's your problem?' Usui take her hand to stop her

'It's you! You're my problem! You stop me while you know what I want to talk about! You didn't show up after that day! You tell me nothing about your problem! How do I suppose to take it!

Usui startled. He breath deep and take Misaki's hand.

'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for making you angry, I'm sorry for making you worried, but I do really can't talk about my problem.

Misaki looks down

'It's okay, you don't need to apologize, I just worried about your absence, I'm also afraid that after that day we can't meet as usual and do this and that..'

'This and that?' He change suddenly, ask with a wicky looks on his eyes

'No, I mean.. A.. Just forget it!' Misaki turn around with a reddish face, she run away from him.

'Is this what you mean by 'this'?' Usui's hand on her waist from her back. He laid his chin on her shoulder, sniffing her neck.

'Pp..Pervert!' She didn't try to let go though.

Usui turn her around to face him.

'But.. I don't really get the meaning of 'that', so I think you need to show me' Usui grin wickly.

'Wha.. Ugh.. You Idiot Usui..' Misaki pull Usui's collar down and kiss him deep just like Usui always does. Usui startled for awhile but then lean down to make it easier for her. She let go after awhile with a tomato face.

'Time out?' Usui giggled.

'Shut up!' Misaki turn around.

'Hey' Usui talks after awhile

'What?'

'I think we can always do 'this' and 'that'..'

'Idiot Usui!'

* * *

My very first fanfiction here, really need your comments, thankyoooooooou


End file.
